Bonds
by Zephyr Blue aka Nu-chan
Summary: When one saves another person, they will begin to have a special bond. “Even if I finally get a chance with you, he and your bond with him will mean much more to you than I will. Isn’t that right?” NarutoSasukeFriendship. Friendship fic xx


Summary: When one saves another person, they will begin to have a special bond. "Even if I finally get a chance with you, he and your bond with him will mean much more to you than I will. Isn't that right?" Sakura murmured, as Hinata looked at her understandingly.

_Something NaruSasu friendship…Shounen-ai maybe. Although SasuSaku, NaruHina fans can read it O.o_

A/N: - Zephyr loves writing about Naruto and Sasuke. She isn't a fan of Hinata and Sakura that much. She doesn't like SasuSaku or NaruHina. This fic just has Sakura's and Hinata's crush over the boys. No het pairings. Heck, its NaruSasu friendship bond thingy :D Wanted to write it since she saw their battle with Haku. :)

_Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata – 15 years old._

Warnings :- Unbeta'd, Typical NaruSasu conversations, No plot, Lack of sense O.o

* * *

**.: Bonds :.**

**-Zephyr Blue**

* * *

"I'm sorry," Naruto whined. When he did not receive any reply, he nudged the raven who was seething inside and trying not to go homicidal.

"Hn."

"I said I'm sorry, Sasuke-teme!"

"So you did."

"That's all?"

"That's all what?"

"You are supposed to say 'it isn't your fault, Naruto. If it's anyone's fault, it is mine. Thank you for being a'-_ouch_!" Sasuke had whacked Naruto's head with his pillow, pushing Naruto off the chair on the hard cold floor.

"Moron."

"Jerk!"

"Let's not do this again, Naruto," sighed Sasuke, tired of the verbal fight that they had been having since they had gotten back from their A-class mission with Shikamaru.

Naruto grunted in agreement and fell silent and Sasuke almost rejoiced the silence but of course, it was rather short-lived.

5…4…3…2…1…0… 'Here we go again,' Sasuke thought as Naruto whined rather obnoxiously, "_Sasuke_! I'm sorry!!" His, er, the blond moron can never be quiet for more than 5 seconds. No surprise there.

"How can I become the Hokage if I let you get hurt at my cost?" Naruto said with his eyes getting all teary.

Sasuke rolled his eyes hearing the same dialogue for the umpteenth time now, "Forget it, dobe." Yeah like he need to be protected.

"I know. I'll treat you to free ramen tomorrow. That'll make you happy, right?" Naruto said grinning.

"No, that'll make _you_ happy," Sasuke said sighing, still unused to the blond's mood swings.

Naruto ignored him, "So what did you think of my new and improved Rasengan. Pretty cool, eh? Did Sasu-_chan_ get go green with envy? It was way cooler than Chidori, wasn't it?"

Sasuke glared at him, "I would have seen your new technique if a certain blond moron hadn't been moronic enough to not follow the plan and I had to save your sorry self from being hit. And. Uchihas.Do.Not…"

"..get jealous. It slipped off my mind, sorry," Naruto said sarcastically, not really wanting to talk about their battle on the hospital roof, "and I thought we declared that it wasn't my fault?" Naruto asked, fake gasping.

"Just when did we do that?" Sasuke asked tartly. He was pissed off for being called jealous….Maybe a little little _little_ bit jealous. Not that jealous enough to be pointed out. Now, what new technique was Naruto talking about?

Sasuke's question was unanswered as Naruto hugged him. Naruto ignored Sasuke's 'geroff' "Get off now! Naruto!"

"No…" Naruto drawled annoying Sasuke. Naruto knew that he was really asking for it. Death by Sasuke's hands would really be painful, after all. However, Sasuke was injured right now and he would have the upper hand. He locked Sasuke's arm with his own in the process of hugging, also careful not to hurt him.

Sasuke made an impatient noise, which he made every time Naruto does not do what Sasuke wanted him to. He was not sure why the hell the moron was hugging him. In their oh-so three eventful years of friendship, the blond moron gets as sensitive and sentimental as he can get, and hugged Sasuke whenever he was in that "senti-state" as Sasuke dubbed it. Although Sasuke protested, eventually Sasuke allowed it whenever Naruto was under the weather but today he had no patience to deal with his friend when _he_ was supposed to emo about getting hurt, not Naruto. It was Sasuke's own choice to save the blond and he got hurt in that process. He did not care whose fault it was. Before Sasuke could make the blond get off him, Naruto started talking, in his usual bubbly-tone, "I'll get off only if…"

"What? Free ramen?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"No. I don't think about ramen always you know…" Naruto said cheerfully. God knows why he sounded happy.

"Riiiight," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"It's true, I think about being the Rokudaime and training and about _Sasuke_ too." The last part was said in a slightly hesitant tone.

"Fine. Can we get this over with? Tell me what the hell do you want?" Sasuke asked, trying to get free but apparently, an injured person cannot get the trained macho blond ninja off. Naruto's voice dropped low and he spoke not in a bubbly voice but a serious one that he seldom uses

"I don't want you to…I mean, _Never try to save me by putting your live on the line_," Sasuke looked blank at Naruto's reply as Naruto asked, "Got it?" Sasuke simply nodded blankly, his brain slow.

With that said, Naruto got off Sasuke, who was very very _very_ surprised by the blond's reply. The blond was also wondering why he did that. It was spontaneous like everything he had done in his life. Normally, with Sasuke, he would think and then act, contradicting his own character. Today was different. As much as he was, glad, pleased, and very happy that Sasuke cared about him; he did not want to worry every single time Sasuke took the hit for him.

Sasuke's onyx eyes looked surprised at first and then a bit happy and kept on staring at the azure eyes of his teammate. Naruto blushed.

Unexpectedly, the silence was broken by Sasuke's laughter. Naruto looked positively alarmed at his friend's strange behavior and then offended that the raven did not take him seriously.

"Hey…! Don't laugh, you bastard, I'm serious," Naruto said, pouting, "I was worried."

Sasuke stopped laughing soon enough, he was a bit embarrassed about laughing but Naruto's reactions (according to him) were hilarious, "Why?" he asked blankly.

Naruto looked at him as if he was stupid, "_Why_? What do you mean _why_? You could have died, bastard and that too for me." Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes…the blond was overly dramatic. Sasuke knew he could not have died by that feeble jutsu. (Losing conscious and bleeding is another story.) You see, Uchihas don't die that easily. Uchiha massacre was another thing as well.

"If I could save you I don't mind dying," Sasuke said, and then mentally hit himself before hastily adding, "Wow I'm talking sappy stuff. Did I hit my head too hard?"

It was Naruto's turn to laugh and he hugged Sasuke again, "You must have but normally you don't expertise in the sappy stuff." A 'gerrof' from Sasuke was ignored again so Sasuke stopped at his unsuccessful attempts of getting the blond off him.

"Wouldn't you the same for me?" The Uchiha asked still wondering if Naruto's "senti-state" and sappiness is contagious.

"I would," Naruto said, and Sasuke was sure that Naruto was crying, "But still..You have to re-think Sasuke and I'm not letting to go until you agree that you will never try to save me by putting your life on the line."

"Whatever, dobe," Sasuke said hitting the blond on his head. "Senti-state" sometimes made Sasuke grimace.

"Ouch! What was that for? I'm seriously worried, Sasuke-teme!"

"Continue worrying then instead of bawling on me."

"I wasn't bawling!"

"You face says otherwise."

"You are such a bastard!"

"So you've told me umpteen times."

"That's because it's so true."

"Whatever."

"Nice comeback, Sasuke-teme."

"Hmph."

"Girly-boy!"

"Moron!"

"Jerk!"

"Usuratonkachi."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

With that, Sasuke hit Naruto with the pillow, the only weapon he could get his hands on. Naruto, being a little bit considerate that Sasuke was injured, keep blocking the pillow and eventually got tired at the feeble moves and grabbed the pillow and threw it away. Sasuke instantly reached for the flower vase but Naruto stopped him. Sasuke scowled before he started to sulk like a little kid.

He said, "Go away."

Naruto sighed and took the vase in his hands, "Here," he said, giving Sasuke the vase, "Hit me, if it makes you happy."

Sasuke took it, stopped sulking, "Dobe," he said before throwing the vase on the hard floor, smashing it into pieces, "Don't be stupid."

"Aww..Sasuke-kun didn't want to hit me."

"Give me back the pillow and I'll hit you with that," Sasuke growled. Naruto laughed happily, ruffled Sasuke's hair, ignoring Sasuke's 'hey!'

Sasuke's disheveled hair made Naruto laugh harder and Sasuke madder.

* * *

"Gomen ne, Hinata," Sakura apologized and helped Hinata up, "I didn't watching where I was going." She had knocked Hinata down when she was in Sasuke-dreamland and walking in brisk pace to the hospital room Sasuke was in. Sasuke had hurt himself during his last mission and Sakura couldn't wait to visit him. With daffodils in her hands, (from Yamanaka Flower Shop) she had been walking to visit Sasuke only to collide with the Hyuuga girl.

"I-It's alright, S-Sakura-chan. Not your fault entirely," Hinata said timidly, unhurt. Normally her reflexes were good and she would have avoided collision but now her thoughts were only on her crush. Naruto's last mission was an A-Class mission. She heard from Kiba that Naruto was with the Uchiha, who was hurt during that mission. Glad that Naruto was unhurt, she wanted to see him.

Seeing the flowers in the pink-haired girl's hand, Hinata asked, "Are those for Sasuke-san?"

Sakura blushed, "Yes. Heard he was hurt. Poor Sasuke-kun. What about you, Hinata? Visiting someone?"

It was Hinata's turn to blush and the Hyuuga replied, "Yes..No…Well, you see, I thought….No I wanted to see…." Hinata went on stuttering as Sakura grinned.

"See Naruto?"

"…Yes.."

"Naruto is with Sasuke-kun. I'm headed there myself. Wanna go together?"

With that, Sakura and Hinata walked across the hospital rooms, chatting animatedly about their crushes and not listening to a word the other has to say.

* * *

Naruto was dodging the kunai thrown at him by Sasuke as Sakura and Hinata walked into the room. Sakura and Hinata were not surprised at the state the room was or at how the injured Uchiha was not at the bed and was looking ready to hurl Naruto to the moon or how Naruto was grinning despite having a kunai thrown at.

They were so used to it.

"Konichiwa, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, "Hinata."

"N-Naruto-kun, Konichiwa," Hinata stuttered out.

Sakura ignored Naruto and mentally went 'Shannaro!' To Sakura, Sasuke looked adorable with the disheveled hair and the loose hospital dress. "Sasuke-kun, How are you feeling?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"….Fine," Sasuke said, unhappy of being interpreted his new sadistic plans to kill Naruto, aka in other words, spend some quality time with the blond moron.

"That's good. Get well soon," she said, then saw the broken vase, "You guys broke it already?! Well, no surprise there. Hinata and I will help you clean this place up. Tsunade-sama will hurl you two to sound village to deal with Orochimaru if she sees this room."

Sasuke and Narto flinched at the mention of Orochimaru and Tsunade respectively. Though Naruto was half-mad at Sakura for mentioning Orochimaru. Sasuke had almost left us…_him_…well, let's not get emo now.

As Sakura and Hinata started cleaning up the room, Naruto and Sasuke had finally calmed down and both of them were quiet, mainly cause Sasuke had combed back his hair to his normal style and Naruto stopped grinning. Both the girls silently did their work wanting to impress their crush. The room was tidied up soon, the bed was made, the mess on the floor cleared up. Naruto and Sasuke sat on the bed. Sasuke wanted to sleep but since he had company, he stifled a yawn and tried to stay awake. Hinata and Sakura sat on the two chairs near the bed.

Sakura smiled, "Is there anything else, I can do for you, Sasuke-kun?"

"No. I'm good," Sasuke replied. _Sure, you can. Get out so I can sleep. _

Sakura's smile widened as she shot Hinata a side look. If the poor girl kept stuttering, she would never have a chance with the dense blond. She would have to bold as she was with Sasuke-kun.

"Ne, Naruto," Sakura said, "What kind of girl do you like?" Sakura knew that Naruto did not have crush on her anymore. Her questions might help Hinata to get bold.

Naruto placed a finger on his chin, pondered for a minute, "Someone who isn't that talkative since I talk too much already and if she likes talking as well, it could be troublesome."

Hinata was a quiet girl. Sakura thought 'maybe Naruto likes Hinata' while Hinata blushed. Sakura continued, "I see. Any description on how she should be?"

Naruto grinned. He had already thought about it, "Cute. Dark hair. Dark eyes. Understands me, Trusty. "

Sakura grinned back. Hinata was cute. Hinata had dark but short hair. Well, Eyes? Maybe some contacts would help, "Long hair or short hair?"

"Sakura-chan," asked Naruto, looking bored, "Why ask too many questions? Did you start to like me?"

"Wha!? No!" Sakura almost hit Naruto on the head but refrained from acting un-ladylike infront of Sasuke, "Just asking. Cant you answer your teammate?" Hinata shot a doubtful glance as if Sakura liked Naruto. As much as wild it was, Hinata knew it could be possible. The blond was handsome and cute in matter of looks and his skills and techniques were impressive. He had grown taller than Sasuke, more stronger maybe.

"Ah ok then," Naruto said grinning lazily, he liked to have friends gathered around him. Now was one such moments. Sasuke was next to him, they were chatting. It was fun. He started to play with Sasuke's hair, earning a glare from the raven.

"Sooo? Long or short hair?"

"Short, I guess but at least as long as Sasuke's. His hair is nice even if he has a duck-butt hair style," Naruto said playing with the dark locks as Sasuke tried to push him off the bed. He did not want Naruto to mess up his hair the second time. Naruto chuckled dodging every punch that was about him. Sakura and Hinata sighed, not noticing that they had company.

Since Sasuke hadn't recovered fully, he was pushed against the bed and Naruto grinned in victory as he stood on the floor grinning at the two girls with a look that said, 'I'm better than the Uchiha'. Naruto's grin turned into a small yelp as his ear was pulled by the Gondaime-sama who had just entered the room to check up on her favorite patient.

"What are you doing with my patient, brat?" Tsunade asked, letting go of Naruto.

"He started it, Tsunade baa-chan!" Naruto whined like a kid.

Tsunade chuckled and went to check up on Sasuke. She and Sasuke had gotten along quite well. She had an idea that it was because both of them truly cared about Naruto so much that they would not mind dying and both the Gondaime and the last Uchiha liked to have sadistic fun with the said blond. In addition, Tsunade lost count exactly how many times she had patched up the Uchiha. Sasuke seemed to end up at the hospital frequently. Naruto as well. No matter how many times she had told them to take it easy during their sparring, they always get hurt. Tsunade did not mind curing them; they were her boys after all.

"Hmph, Dobe," Sasuke muttered as Tsunade placed her hand over his forehead.

"What are you girls grinning about?" the Gondaime asked, wondering why the Hyuuga was blushing that much. Should she treat her? That much blood isn't healthy. Then another glance at where Hinata was looking made her realize the reason for blushing: Naruto.

"Nothing, Tsunade-sama, we asked Naruto what type of girl does he like," Sakura explained.

"Ohh? What did the brat say?" Tsunade asked, interested and looked at Naruto, who was blushing lightly.

"Quiet. Cute. Dark hair. Dark eyes. Someone who understands him, Trustworthy" Sakura said, grinning, "Does it remind you of anyone, Hokage-sama?" Sakura glanced at Hinata as she said that. Tsunade smirked knowing that Sakura was expecting her to say about the Hyuuga girl.

Tsunade removed her hand from Sasuke and pretended to think, then said with a smirk on her face, "Oh yes, it does remind me of someone," she drawled out and start to mess up Sasuke's hair, just as Naruto had done. Sasuke scowled but didn't attack her like he did with Naruto. He so didn't want to feel the Gondaime's wrath.

"Who?" Naruto asked curiously and Sakura stifled a giggle, nudging the blushing Hyuuga girl.

"Sasuke, of course," Tsunade stated as If it was the most obvious thing in the world, and then flicked at Sasuke's forehead gently, like Uchiha Itachi would do.

Sakura's and Hinata's jaw dropped as they stared at the Gondaime with eyes round as a saucer.

Sasuke blinked then scowled, and swatted away the Gondaime's hand, then said out in low yet dangerous voice, "I'm. Not. A. Girl, Woman!" which Tsunade obviously ignored and had a huge smirk plastered on her face.

Naruto looked from Sasuke to Tsunade, Tsunade to Sasuke, to and forth and then stared at Sasuke for a full 10 seconds and said, "Pity Sasuke isn't a girl." He draped around Sasuke's shoulders, sitting on the bed, before continuing, "Ne, Do you have any other Uchiha girl cousin?" which only earned him a hit and a glare from the Uchiha, neither had an effect on him, though, "Girly-boy," he stuck his tongue out not wanted to hit back the injured boy, "Say, you sure you aren't a girl?" This time, Naruto was pushed off the bed and was muttering, "Would be nice if you were," in an inaudible voice and Sasuke didn't seem to hear him.

Naruto pouted as Tsunade ruffled Sasuke's and Naruto's hair before leaving and Hinata and Sakura, who witnessed this silently, were mentally chanting to themselves, _'It was a joke. They aren't like that. It was a joke…'_

When Naruto took his place next to Sasuke again, he said, "Argh…visiting hours are over!"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. We should get going then, right, Hinata?"

"Yes."

Naruto yawned, "I'm slweepy!" he declared as he used Sasuke his pillow. Sasuke, also dead-tired, let him. Sakura and Hinata looked at the two boys on the huge bed.

"Aren't you leaving as well, Naruto?"

"S-Sasuke-kun needs to rest. N-Naruto-kun will go home now?"

Naruto looked from Sasuke to Hinata and Sakura. "I guess I should but," Naruto made a face, "Nahhh!"

"Naruto! You'll get into trouble!" Sakura said, although she herself wouldn't mind staying with the Uchiha and was wondering if she should break rules to win Sasuke's affection as well.

"Doesn't he always?" Sasuke asked lazily.

Naruto grinned at him, "Yosh! I'm staying here then. I'd protect Sasuke from all the big bad monsters that comes out from under the bed!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Che. You taking the floor, dobe."

"Aw come on, the bed is huge, all thanks to the nurses who worship you as God."

"Whatever." Sasuke said, Naruto grinned.

"Stop grinning, moron. Gets on my nerves."

"Whatever I do gets under your skin, Sasuke-mah-boi," Naruto said.

"True enough."

"So anyway, Does Tsunade-baa-chan come back to check on you? Shizune is easy to handle but baa-chan's monstrous strength wont allow me to stay here…I don't wanna go back to our apartment. You wont be home and it's awfully scary to be…" Naruto whined, he was going to say 'to be alone' but corrected himself that he was not alone anymore. He had friends, the best ones. "…in the dark."

"Lame," muttered Sasuke.

"Bastard! Hmph! Here I was being nice and staying with an injured friend."

"…"

"C'mon, say something. one-sided verbal fights are bor-_ring_."

"…"

Naruto got pissed off easily. He was always annoyed when he was ignored and specially since it was Sasuke ignoring him, he didn't like it."Sasuke!"

"…"

"_Sasuke_!!"

"…"

"Saskayyy!!"

"…"

"Sasu-"

A vein popped out on the Uchiha's forehead, "What?" he asked tartly.

Naruto gave him a bright smile that would put the Sun to shame. He said sweetly, "Nothing. I wasn't calling you...I was calling your name."

Naruto was hit by Sasuke for the umpteenth time that day. Sasuke had had enough of his childishness.

"Grow up!" he growled.

Naruto shed some fake-tears and muttered a ,"meanie" knowing that Sasuke would eventually cave in and feel bad. Sasuke said, "Baka…" in an almost soft tone so Naruto couldn't keep his mouth shut.

He blurted out like a little kid, "I know you are but what am I?"

Naruto was again hit by Sasuke for the umpteenth time for the childish comebacks. They were well-trained, mature shinobi, for kami's sake!

Sakura and Hinata stood there watching their normal interactions and couldn't help feel that the two boys had just forgotten their existence.

Once again, Naruto and Sasuke got into a verbal and fist fight, which came to an end soon after five minutes as if it were a routine. Neither of the boys apologized, and looked indifferent as if they had not just fought with each other.

Shizune came in with a stern look, "Visiting hours were over almost half an hour ago. What are you still going here. Sasuke-san needs to take rest! Out. All of you. Now!"

"We were about to leave, Shizune-san," Sakura said as Hinata nodded and so Shizune was waiting not-so-patiently for their departure.

Naruto, glad that Shizune wasn't Tsunade, grinned again in a moronic fashion, and whispered to Sasuke, "Phew! Shizune will not be able to kick me out. Glad it is not Tsunade. I'm staying here for the night then."

"It won't stop you even if it's Tsunade," stated Sasuke.

"You know me too well," the blond grinned as Sasuke shook his head. Sakura and Hinata again stood, forgotten.

"Even if I finally get a chance with you, he and your bond with will mean much more to you than I will," Sakura murmured, and so neither Sasuke nor Naruto heard her. "Isn't that right?" Sakura sighed softly and looked at Hinata, who had a look of understanding. Hinata must have heard her judging from her looks.

Both girls exited the room silently. When they were near the door, Naruto yelled, "Ah? Sakura and Hinata are leaving? Bye-Bye, girls." Sakura could not help notice that lack of –chan at the end of her name. Without looking back, the two girls left.

They could hear Naruto begging (fake-begging) Shizune to stay, which much was not of a deal since Shizune agreed instantly. It wasn't like Naruto was going to trouble her patient.

Another day ended and their bond was enviable as ever.

_Owari_

* * *

I'm kinda so into NaruSasu bond thingy :D hope you liked it.I know it did not have much of a ending to it. Should I continue?Though this is a NaruSasu ficcy. But SasuSaku fans can put in some SasuSaku ending. Same goes for NaruHina fans. I mean, the two girls try hard but in the end, they don't get that close to Naruto and Sasuke. Well, my opinion and no flames please.

_Shameless advertising: - Do check out my other Naruto fics. They are all NaruSasu friendship. Shounen-ai, if you squint._

Review?

xx Zeph


End file.
